


Hide

by r0ckstarl0ve



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, M/M, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Self-Hatred, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ckstarl0ve/pseuds/r0ckstarl0ve
Summary: Fang and Iggy explore their sexualities while Nudge's world collapses.





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own maximum ride

"Will we be safe here?" the Gasman asked worriedly.

"Shut up, they think we're normal," Nudge said as the flock got to their hotel room.

"What do you mean?" Max asked, opening the door. Angel let go of Gazzy's hand, running into the room. She let Total out of her bag.

"I think she means they think we're 100% human," Iggy whispered once the door was shut.

"What if they don't and Angel made them think like that?" Fang asked.

"I mean, maybe," Iggy said.

"If she did, she did a good job, come on now" Max said.

"There's only two beds, what're we supposed to do?" Angel asked.

"Does the couch pull out?" Max asked.

"Does the couch what?" Fang asked.

"Pull out," Max said.

"That's not the last time you'll say that," Fang said. 

"What?" Nudge asked.

"Oh, God, Fang, shut up," Iggy said. 

"Fine," Fang said, pulling out the couch. 

 

"I'll share with Angel and the dog," the Gasman said. He sat on the bed Angel's bag was on.

"Great. I get dibs on Max," Fang said, looking at her. "Right?"

Max looked at him. "I really don't give a fuck."

"Watch your mouth!" Total said. Max apologized. 

"Max, why did Iggy react like that when Fang said "pull out?"" Nudge asked.

"Oh, shit, Max, you gotta give her the Talk," Fang said.

"That's a dollar for the swear jar!" Total said.

"Bitch, I'm broke," Fang said.

"I'm a dude!" Total said.

"I'll do it. Nudge, meet me outside," Iggy said.

 

"Iggy, I know all this," Nudge said.

"You do?" Iggy asked, letting Nudge hit the buttons in the elevator. They got to the first floor and went outside. Nudge lit a cigarette.

"Nudge, what the fuck? It smells like smoke, " Iggy coughed.

"Dude, you're right!" Nudge lied, drawing smoke into her mouth. For a moment, they didn't say anything. 

Iggy spoke up. "Hey, Nudge, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, I'll even tell you mine" Nudge said.

"I think I like boys and girls," Iggy said.

"Great, I do too," Nudge said, making Iggy blush.

"Really?" 

"You're blushing, Iggy. And yes." Nudge threw down her cigarette and stomped on it after finishing it. "Let's go inside."

 

They went back inside, Iggy holding Nudge's hand.

"Remember, you're my eyes," Iggy said.

"I know," Nudge said, taking him to the elevator. She pressed the buttons and led him to their room. She knocked on the door, Angel letting them in.

"You guys smell like smoke," Angel said. 

"Yeah, I think there was a fire nearby," Iggy said.

"You think?" Fang asked.

"I can't see, dipshit."

Fang was quick to apologize. "Right. My bad."

"It's cool."

Nudge let go of his hand. "Yeah. Fire."

"Should we go check it out?" Max asked.

"Yeah, 'cause the fire department exists for no reason." Iggy said. Nudge giggled.

"Shut up," Max said.

 

Fang opened his laptop, blogging, as usual. He started a livestream. "Max! Get your ass over here!"

Max walked over. "What?"

"And guys, this is my girlfriend," Fang said to the fans.

"You forgot the space between 'girl' and 'friend,' Fang." 

Fang blushed. The fans rioted in the comments.

"You just got hella friend zoned!" Iggy said.

"Shut up!" Fang said. He stayed on the livestream until the sun went down.

 

"We should go to bed," Max said.

"I'm not tired!" the Gasman said.

"Again, we should go to bed," Max said. She got on the pullout couch with Fang. Angel got into her bed with Gazzy and Total. 

"Hey, umm, I gotta go outside!" Nudge said, going to the door.

"Why?" Iggy asked, getting into the other bed.

"Phone call," Nudge lied, then she was out the door.

"You don't have a ph- never mind, I don't care.." Max said.

 

Nudge smoked a cigarette and her eyes teared up. "I just want to be normal.." she said to herself, starting to cry. She didn't stop herself from crying, but she didn't force herself. 

After 10 minutes, she stopped. She put out her cigarette and went back up to the room.

Iggy heard a knock. "That must be Nudge." He answered the door and she ran inside. He got back into bed and Nudge got in there with him.

"Okay, goodnight guys, I'm gonna turn off the light," Max said. 

"Goodnight everybody!" Angel said, cuddling up with Total. The Gasman was already asleep. 

Max climbed back into bed with Fang, falling asleep quicker than usual.

 

"Hey, Ig, you awake?" Nudge whispered.

"Yeah, what's up?" Iggy asked.

"I'm cold," Nudge said, scooting closer to him.

"Me too," Iggy said. They kept getting closer until they were cuddling. 

"Thanks," Nudge said.

"No, thank YOU," Iggy said. She nuzzled her head into his chest. 

"Your chest is so warm," Nudge whispered. He wrapped his arms around her. Neither of them knew Fang was still awake, listening.


End file.
